danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Masaru Gojou
is a test player for Crystar Ingram in Danball Senki W. ''He helps Hiro and NICS defending Kairo during his vacation break. Appearance His facial appearance white skin and brown hair with a curled bang, as well as a long face, a sharp nose and a huge smile. Personality He is normally calm and collected. At first, he was deemed not friendly because he let his LBX do the talking rather than speaking for himself. When he see how serious Hiro was in saving the world and not pretending to be one, he started talking normally. Chronology He was first seen after his LBX, New Egypt saved Hiro's Perseus from a pinch against the brainjacked LBXs. When being questioned by NICS, he explain he is a test player for Crystar Ingram and he was on a holiday. Hiro ask Gojou to lend them a hand but the latter refused, thinking that Hiro was just playing heroes and advised the former to go home. Later, unknown by the others, Achilles Deed approaches and spray sleeping gas at Gojou, making him a slave player. When Hiro and the others arrived at the commanding computer. Gojou in an anubis mask declare that he is the guardian and revealed his true form when Hiro and the others recognised his LBX. He was defeated by Hiro and then takes his leave after being explained the situation. He then turned back and just like Ran and Jessica, surprised when Hiro panicky claimed that the hotel will explode. Gojou leaned himself against the wall in the manager room as Hiro tried to explain the accuracy of his future prediction ability. When Hiro's prediction was proved to be genuine and that it will happen if actions not taken, Gojou makes his leave towards the endangered computer room that is near the gas/oil tank. During his attempt, he noticed the path was destroyed and Hiro, who happened to encounter him leads Gojou to another route. They both find another route but it was destroyed too. They did see a very narrow path but risky that will allow them to get through. Leaving with no other choice, they slowly walked through the narrow path while leaning against the wall. However, Hiro fell down when he was about to reach the end and was saved by Gojou. Hiro thanked him and ask why he was a test player. Hiro then apologise for asking such question before Gojou explain that he had a little brother and his dream was to make the best LBX. However, Detector's appearance halted his little brother's dream and that Gojou was trying to fulfill it. Both of them then went and arrived at the computer room, where they noticed Achilles Deed had arrived earlier. Believing that Achilles Deed was trying to stop them, Gojou and Hiro sent their LBXs to fight it before Minerva and Jeanne D arrived and take over. The duo then tapped on the glowing keyboard to shut down every computer, with Hiro shutting down the last one. The situation was brought back under control and the explosion was prevented. When Hiro and the others are about to leave, he offered Gojou a trip back to Crystar Ingram but Gojou turned him down because he is still on vacation. Gojou then wish Hiro good luck as NICS make their leave, During Mizel arc, he was one of the players who send their LBX data to Tiny Orbit and participated in the grand sphere plan. His LBX, New Egypt was shown to be fighting a few Vectors alongside Gelato's Proto I. LBX *'New Egypt: '''A new and improved Egypt model. New Egypt 3.jpg|New Egypt Trivia *Like Sousuke Zaizen, Gojou's appearance figure makes a cameo appearance from the Inazuma Eleven series, another game and show produced by Level 5. *M. Gojou is similar to Gojou Masaru in terms of name and appearance (M = Masaru). 01 goujou w.png|Goujou in Danball Senki W (game). Category:Male Characters Category:LBX players Category:Slave Player Category:Test Player Category:Cameo Characters Category:Danball Senki W Characters